


flowers

by himemiyaa



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gore, anyway this is so short but i ahvent posted anything here in 30 fuckin years, but it's like. mild gore, i think about this a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: anthy plants a garden.





	flowers

She plants a garden in his chest.

There had been one on her skin for years, blossoms spreading out over flesh, vines as their scars, red and purple and angry and ugly. It grew easily where he placed his hands, petals blooming and withering over weeks, hidden under clothes, never seeing the sun. She’d closed her eyes to them, ignored their growth, smiled as the roots grew deeper and deeper into her body. The inside decomposed to feed the blooms until she was only a rose.

One day, a girl came into view. There were no flowers inside of her, none growing from her skin. In the garden of time she was barely a seedling, and she didn’t stay for long. But while she was there she took a petal from the rose, and soon it shed the rest; petals fell to the ground and left nothing but a stem, and from its core she fell out.

Now the rose is a girl again, and she plucks the last seed from her body and tucks it between his ribs. Roots take hold and vines spread out slowly, creeping through his ribcage. Thorns puncture his lungs. Brambles constrict his heart. It isn’t long before he’s torn apart.

She leaves gardens behind and goes to find the girl without flowers.


End file.
